Dark Jewel
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Kagome is captured and sold as a slave to her new master who is half demon, half vampire! Will he be cruel to her, or can the two finally learn to get along? And why is he after the Dark Gem? What powers does it hold? Read to find out! My 1st Inuyasha fic
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Jewel  
Story #: 0070  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is somewhat of a dark/angsty fic, and its written in AU not the world of Inuyasha. Everything is different, but I will try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. This fic is rated M for a reason, there is violence and bad language throughout, and later on there will be graphic (extremely graphic, as you will know if you've read my other fics) adult scenes later on. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I am just doing this for fun. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takhashi, not mine.**

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She didn't remember anything. Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt, for that matter. But most of all it was her head. It was like she'd been injured somehow...

_'Wh-what happened? Where am I?'_

She opened her eyes to find that she was inside... a _cage_?! That was when her temper kicked in. How dare anyone do this to her!

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted, pounding the bars with her fists, which only served to make them hurt that much more. "Where am I?! What is this?! Let me out of here right now!"

She was on her knees in a small steel cage. It was polished to a dull shine. Her knees and back already hurt from being in this position. She could just barely manage to sit up without hitting her head. And there wasn't much space to move around.

"Yeah yeah, quiet down..."

A harsh tone was heard, as a man stepped into the room. He was sort of tall, with short dark hair. Part of it was pulled neatly behind his head, and he wore a dark robe of some kind. She recognized him as a monk.

_'Why would a monk trap me here?'_ She thought she should wait for his answer, before speaking. She was the one inside the cage, after all. And he was the one outside, with the power to free her, if he chose...

"All your questions will be answered in due time," He dangled a set of keys a few inches from her cage. To his surprise, this girl didn't move. She just looked at him, as if she were trying to figure out his motivation, or read him somehow. It was creepy. "Stop looking at me like that!"

When she didn't answer, he cleared his throat and continued talking.

"My name is Miroku, and I am an honorable Monk. As you can see, I have captured when I found you collasped in the forest. You will serve as a fine prize, and I am confident that you will earn me enough money..."

"Money? What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me how I got here and... Wait... forest? I don't remember any forest. How did I get there?"

"I don't know. You were already there, and already unconscious when I happened upon you. But here's the deal: You be a good girl, and don't cause me any trouble, and you'll be free from that cage soon enough. Deal?"

"No!" She spat at him. "There's no way I'll cooperate with you! What kind of man puts a girl in a cage?! Honestly! You'll let me out, if you know what's good for you!"

He just chuckled, and walked out, leaving her in the dark. "Have it your way then, wench."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out her situation. She was obviously in some kind of slave trade or something. Miroku was not the kind sort of man that most Monks are made out to be. He clearly was into whatever he could get his hands on that would fetch him a price.

Every once in a while, the lights would come on, and she would see another girl being transported in the room by henchmen. There were hundreds of them! They all came in, but only some went out. All of them were frightened, and sometimes they would try to talk to her. Kagome had no interest in speaking with any of them. She chose to stay silent, and ever since that day she would not speak to anyone.

It would appear that her spirit was already broken, but that was not the case. She was merely contemplating her means of escape from this wretched place!

"How long has she been here?" One of the girls in the other cages asked.

"Who knows?"

"Why is her cage marked 'special'? What does that mean?"

Two others responded.

Kagome never paid them any mind anymore. She was intent on one thing, and one thing only: escape.

_'Wait... Did they say my cage was... marked as special? How?'_ She tried to see, but to no avail. She couldn't see whatever it was they saw.

She was still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she'd woke up in here. The only thing she remembered was her name. Kagome. It was all she had. She thought this was some kind of uniform she was wearing, but she couldn't really be sure. Dark green skirt, and matching top, with her long white socks and shiny black shoes... Why did it seem so familiar to her?

She had already spent about four months in this place, and no one had let her out of the cage for even a moment. Needless to say, being hunched over like that was bad on her back. It was more of a crate that she stayed in, really. But over time she was becoming accustomed to it.

They only gave her enough food to keep her alive, and hardly any water. Kagome wondered why this was happening to her... She'd seen so many girls come and go from here, but none of them had been here as long as her. Where were they all going, and why was she never sent away? Little did she know that today was the day she would be released from her cage.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Later, just before she had recieved her only meal of the day, some men came in to take Kagome. At first she was thrilled, because it was finally her time to go. But then she began to be afraid of where they might be taking her. No one seemed willing to answer any of her questions anyway, so she just kept quiet.

_'Where are we going? Stop it! Where are you taking me?!'_ She continued the onslaught of questions, in her mind, even though they couldn't hear her.

Soon she found that she'd been dragged into another room. She hadn't seen any of the other girls come in here. _'So why me?'_

"Let us have a look at ye!" An old lady addressed her. She moved in on poor Kagome, and began examing her, lifting her chin up, and tilting her head forcibly to the side.

_'Uh... Can you let go?!'_ She wanted to shout at this stubborn woman, but she hadn't spoken in so long, she wasn't sure if she knew how to.

"Ah yes," The woman remarked. "She will make a fine slave for my Lord. Name your price, young Monk."

_'Price?'_ Kagome wanted to know what was going on.

But before anyone answered her unspoken question, Miroku was talking again. "That'll be eight-hundred thousand Yen."

"Do ye take me for a fool, Miroku?"

"Very well," He let out a bored sigh. "Six-hundred thousand Yen, for you Lady Kaede." He gave her a scroll and a pen. "Sign here, and here."

"Alright, done."

The old woman shook hands with the Monk, and Kagome was instantly frightened at the sinister look in their eyes. Whatever just happened meant certain disaster for her, she was sure of it.

_'And what was that they said about me being a slave? This doesn't sound good...'_

Before she left, Miroku looked at her one last time. "You are to behave yourself for your new master, wench. Do not misunderstand me. You will belong to him mind, body, and soul. And if you disobey, you don't want to know what he may do to set you straight," He seemed satisfied by the look of fear in her eyes. "Farewell. We will not see each other again."

Kagome didn't know whether he was bluffing or not, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Before she knew it, she was being led out of the room in chains.

_'Sweet freedom!'_ She thought. _'It's right there, and yet... Why don't I feel free? I am chained; I've been made into a prisoner again! Will this nightmare never end?'_

"Allow me to introduce myself," The woman's kind eyes sparkled. "I am Kaede, a High Priestess, and servant of a very powerful Lord."

Kagome just looked at her. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Don't ye want to know who it was that bought ye?"

_'_Bought_ me?! Buying people, now that's just absurd!'_ Yet she continued to give this Kaede person the cold shoulder.

She was led into a rickety old carriage which was pulled by a single plain brown horse. Nothing special about any of it. But to her dismay, the carriage was covered, and she wouldn't be able to see outside. So Kagome would once again have no idea where she was going.

"Well that's alright, I suppose ye shall find out when we get there, then."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The two rode in perfect silence until they reached a huge and dark castle. Kagome was taken inside, before she even got a good look around. She did notice the entire area was surrounded by what looked like an impenetrable iron fence. It was so tall, she knew there was no way she could ever hope to get over it. And were those gargoyles? There was a garden, but all the flowers and plants that should have been there were dead. The fountain seemed to work, but the water had a murky quality to it.

The whole thing reminded her of the feudal era, really. She had no idea that places like this still existed.

"Here we are," Kaede led her just inside the front door, before removing her chains. "There's no way ye can escape, even if ye tried, my dear. So ye won't be needing these chains anymore."

Kagome only watched, as she fastened the long set of various locks which were used to secure the main door to the castle. Kaede's clothing was strange, she noticed as she watched the woman's actions. She didn't look as if she belonged in modern-times...

She wasn't sure if she was expected to stand there, or to go somewhere else, so she waited until Kaede was done. It took several minutes to fasten all the locks. Kagome didn't even see where she put the keys. The woman looked at her expectantly, as if seeking out an answer or even a question of some sort. But Kagome never spoke. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I'd watch myself if I were ye, girl," Kaede chose her words carefully. "It's almost time for ye to meet your new master. While he's not kind or gentle by any means, my Lord is just. He will see to it that ye find your voice."

_'Whatever.'_ She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Hey, is that the new slave?" A tiny voice said. The two females were soon joined by a bouncy ball of fluff. "The name's Shippo, it's nice to meet you!"

Kagome almost fainted on the spot. _'Is... Is this _thing_ my new master? Is he a pomeranian, or a poodle, or what? You've _got_ to be kidding me!'_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: I have no idea what I am doing with this fic. I know it's not very exciting at first, but I tried. As I said, this is my first fic for Inuyasha, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I have everything planned out and... It should be fairly smooth writing and consistent updates from this point on. Or so I hope. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you thought of it! I really value my readers' opinions. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll feel slightly better when you read the next chapter... maybe.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Jewel Story #: 0070 By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is somewhat of a dark/angsty fic, and its written in AU not the world of Inuyasha. Everything is different, but I will try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. This fic is rated M for a reason, there is violence and bad language throughout, and later on there will be graphic (extremely graphic, as you will know if you've read my other fics) sex later on. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter 2:**

Kaede chuckled. "Relax, girl. Ye should have seen the look on your face! This is Shippo, but rest assured he's not your master."

Kagome gave her a questioning look. _'Who _is_ my master, then?'_

"Don't worry," Shippo reassured her. "I'm a fox demon, but I'm still young yet. I live here as a servant to help out Lady Kaede. I'll show you where your room is! Come on."

He flashed her an adorable little smile._ 'Should I... trust him?'_ She thought, feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland here. Demons weren't real. Kagome would have accused them of lying to her, if it were not for the little kitsune's calm and almost cheerful demeanor, she would never have listened.

He was cute, and very small, with a bushy tail and shiny green eyes. He did look to be every bit the demon he passed himself off as, but Kagome thought that all demons were evil. Why was he so nice? And she'd never heard of a cute demon before.

"This is where you'll be staying," He jumped up to open the door for her, and turned to leave. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon. Don't try to go anywhere." Despite his words, his tone was uplifting, almost happy.

She just sighed and went into the room. She heard the little fox locking the door behind her.

_'Don't leave, he says! I couldn't leave if I wanted to anyway! And besides, where would I go? It's not like I can remember where I'm from, or even if I have a family or anyone to go home to.'_

Kagome sat down on the bed. There wasn't anywhere else to sit, and she wanted to take a look at her surroundings anyway. They said this was her room, but it looked like it obviously belonged to a guy. The first thing she noticed was that there were no windows, and therefore no means of escape.

The bed was huge, probably big enough to fit twenty people comfortably in it! Despite the bed's huge size, there was only a small comforter on it, just big enough for one person. It was spread squarely in the middle. The bed was lined with black silk, and the comforter looked to be made of some sort of soft red velvet, as were the pillows. The bedframe consisted of a darkened black wood of some kind. Kagome couldn't place it exactly. Intricate carvings danced along the bedposts, and headboard.

The rest of the room was just as big and as lavish as the bed was. There was a bookshelf on the far side, where thousands of books sat, taunting her. She had always loved reading, and here was the perfect chance! There was no harm in reading something just until her master finally decided to show himself.

_'And who knows when that'll be? It could be hours from now,'_ Kagome was already halfway across the room, peering through the books_. 'Now let's see... Which one should I choose?'_

She selected thick book with green binding and no title, and took it back to the bed with her.

_'This looks interesting...'_

In a matter of minutes, she had immersed herself in the world of the book. The strange tale had woven it's way into her mind, and she found herself transfixed in the tale of a young princess, who was locked away in a tower by an evil monster. She could definetely relate to the girl in the book.

"What do think you're doing in here?" A harsh voice made her jump in surprise.

Kagome put the book down. A man was standing there before her. But upon closer inspection, he didn't seem to be a man at all! Though his face was young and vibrant, he had long silver hair which cascaded in long tendrils down his back. Two shorter tufts of hair hung over his shoulders, and at the top... Were those puppy dog ears?

She knew she shouldn't be staring at him... His eyes, they were yellow?! It seemed to fit so naturally with this very unnatural man. Or was it supernatural? A thousand questions filled her mind, but the most prominent being whether or not she had finally met her new master.

When she opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by him. he sounded angry. "I asked you a question, wench! I don't recall hiring you to work in my castle! What are you doing here, in my room, in my bed, reading a book from my shelves?"

"I-"

"She is our gift to ye, Master Inuyasha," Lady Kaede chose her words carefully from the doorway.

The strange man snarled at her. "I didn't give you permission to be here, either! And what makes you think that I would have need of such a vile thing?"

"I knew it would be mating season soon. Ye could really use some company. That's most likely why ye are so grouchy, Inuyasha."

"How dare you! Just get out!"

She left with a smile on her face. _'They'll get along just fine.'_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kagome was so scared. She thought he wanted her to be here. This was all... a surprise? And apparently it was an unwelcome one at that!

"If you don't want me here," She decided to give it a try. "Then why not just let me go? I mean, obviously you-"

"Shut up!" He backhanded her across the face. She winced, as tears instinctively filled her eyes. But Kagome was strong, and she would not let them fall. "I would never do that! Now get off my bed! Most slaves know their place!"

"But I don't understand, I-"

He hit her again, and at last he realized that she really didn't know what he meant. So, taking matters into his own hands, Inuyasha picked her up and placed her in the floor. He saw the girl's eyes widen in fright when she saw his claws gripping her shoulders like that.

"Stay here, and don't move until you are instructed to do so!"

He picked up the book from it's place where she had dropped it. He looked at it for only a moment, before placing it back on the shelf exactly where she had gotten it from.

"My name is Inuyasha," He looked at her again. "I guess you should tell me yours."

Inuyasha took a sitting position directly in front of her. He was really close. "My name is Kagome. But don't ask me where I'm from, or anything, because I don't know!"

"You're raising your voice to me? You've got a lot more nerve than most of the slaves brought here. I like you... _Kagome_." He smirked. "But I don't like your scent. When's the last time you bathed?"

"It's not my fault. I was captured and put into a cage, and I was forced to stay there for four months. They never let me out for anything! And I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, got it?"

"Whatever. You need to learn some manners. I think you just might be useful to me after all... But first, we need to get you clean."

Kagome flinched. That did not sound good... "Y-you don't mean...?" he nodded. "I can take care of myself!" She jumped to her feet. And at the risk of getting hit again, she stepped to the side, pushing him away.

"Don't push me, wench!"

"Just show me the way to the shower..."

"Shower?" He looked confused. "You must mean the bath... I'll have Lady Kaede prepare one for you."

_'They don't even have showers here? What kind of place is this?!'_ She was obviously not in... wherever it was she was before... anymore.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inuyasha pushed her back onto the floor, while they waited for the servants to draw her a bath. Kagome was confused... But she was also very curious.

"Can I touch them?"

He glared at the girl. "What are you babbling about now?"

"Your ears... How did you get them? I want to touch them."

"No," Inuyasha gave her a stern look to show he wasn't kidding. "No way! Don't even think about it! And how I got them is none of your business."

Shippo bounced into the room, from helping Lady Kaede with her chore. "Master Inuyasha is a half-demon. He was born that way, sort of like me. But I'm a full-fledged demon! I'm just weak... But not like him!"

"Thanks a lot, Shippo." He muttered sarcastically.

"You're half demon?" Kagome asked, from her place where she had insisted on standing beside his bed. "Then what's the other half? Human?"

He approached her, sinking down to her level immediately. She was pinned against the wall. This was not good.. Inuyasha glared at her, before opening his mouth and baring his fangs while eying her neck.

She gasped, poking one of his extended fangs. "Neat." It was almost like she was just doing it to irk him.

Inuyasha could have slapped her again, and he would have, were he not so shocked. "You idiot! I'm half-vampire! Doesn't that scare you?!"

Kagome giggled, and shook her head no.

"You're hopeless! Just go... in there... now!" He pointed to the room that Kaede and Shippo had just come out of.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Crazy chapter, and a little bit of abuse, I know. Things will get worse before they get better. I think I got the characterization screwed up a little bit, but hey I'm trying. Hope you liked the story so far, anyway. I promise, the plot gets good over the next few chapters. Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Jewel  
Story #: 0070  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is somewhat of a dark/angsty fic, and its written in AU not the world of Inuyasha. Everything is different, but I will try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. This fic is rated M for a reason, there is violence and bad language throughout, and later on there will be graphic (extremely graphic, as you will know if you've read my other fics) sex later on. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome started to remove her clothes for her bath, before she was startled. She sensed another presence in the room. She turned to find herself face-to-face with the demon.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed. "You can't be in here! I'm bathing!"

"Yeah well... Somebody's got to make sure that you don't escape. Besides, I want to make sure you're nice and clean." A wicked smirked formed on his face. Kagome's was beet red.

"No way! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving," He sat down on the counter, by the sink. "So you'd might as well get used to my presence. Don't worry, I won't touch you. I won't even look at you. Hell, you're lucky I'm even talking to you! I haven't got the time to sit here and explain things to a slave. So hurry up and get undressed. Then we can get on with this."

Kagome was embarassed, but she knew she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to be hit again, so she did as he'd said. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was true to his word, and he looked away. He didn't turn around, but he wasn't staring at her either, which made her feel a little better.

Everything here was so old-fashioned. The bathtub was definetely out-of-date. It was practically an antique! The bathroom was spacious enough, but everything was old.

She climbed timidly into the tub, and grabbed a bar of soap from a table nearby. She looked up at Inuyasha, who had his eyes focused on the floor. "Uhm... Don't you have shampoo or something?"

Kagome really wished she hadn't said anything, because that caused him to look up, confused. She squeaked, and ducked beneath the water.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nevermind... It's something you use to wash your hair."

"Just use soap," He growled. "That's what everyone does! You're really starting to get on my nerves, human."

"Whatever," She went back to bathing, and he looked away again.

Once she was done, Kagome was a little confused as to what she was supposed to do now. She didn't see any towels. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was coming nearer to her.

_'But he said he wouldn't come near me!'_ Her heart was beating frantically now. _'Oh shit! What do I do now? I guess there's really nothing I can do since I'm his slave, but... Damn it!'_

"Relax," Inuyasha seemed to sense her distress. A clawed hand reached out to hand her a large fluffy red bath towel. "I'm just helping you, I'm not gonna hurt you... Until the next time you piss me off, that is."

He didn't want to scare her, and yet a part of him was just sadistic enough to try and keep her on her toes when she was around him. He hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying this. Still, he could not let it get in the way of his mission.

Kagome just stood there, in shock. Was he attempting to be nice? Well whatever it was, it seemed to catch her off guard. Finally, she shifted to take the towel from him. Quickly, she wrapped it around herself as she stood up, and followed him back into the other room. Then she realized that she didn't have any clothes, other than what she had on when she came here. And they weren't exactly fit to wear!

"Uhm, excuse me... Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer, just looked up at her curiously.

"I don't have anything to wear. Do you think you could get me some clothes?"

That was when he smirked. He had the upper hand now, he was sure of it! "Most slaves in your predicament don't get the privelege of wearing anything at all. But since I am generous, and you seem to be so innocent..." 'What am I saying?' He wondered, in the midst of all of it. "I will see to it that you have something to your liking."

_'As if I would really go around naked!'_ She thought.

"Here," Inuyasha gave the girl an outfit that was somewhat similar to the bright red loose-fitting one he was wearing. Only the top was white, and it was obviously more suited for a woman's figure anyway. "You can wear this for now. I'll have Kaede wash and stitch up your strange outfit tomorrow."

Kagome looked at the new clothes. "And you call _my_ clothing strange..." She muttered. "It has such big sleeves! How do you even move around in this thing?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's fine."

She put it on without a fuss, yet knowing that he was watching her closely. Luckily she had her back to him, but still... It was obviously meant to embarass her, but Kagome would not let him win. She feigned indifference to his crude eyes raking over her body like that, and soon enough she was dressed.

"Sit down in the floor," He told her, expecting that his commands were obeyed.

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I want to fix your hair for you. You are mine, after all. It's not like you even have a choice, Kagome. Now sit!"

She did as told, and Inuyasha immediately took a seat at the edge of the bed, close to where Kagome had sat before. It was almost nightfall, and he would have to sleep. He needed his rest for what was in store for them the next day.

He carefully vrushed all the tangles and knots out of her hair. This took quite a while, as it hadn't been touched in over four months! But finally, it was restored to it's former glory. Or what he assumed was glory, wherever this girl was from. Next, Inuyasha carefully wove a white ribbon into her hair, and fixed it appropriately. Kagome had to admit it didn't look too bad with the outfit. Strangely, she felt right at home in it.

Nothing else needed to be said, really. Inuyasha got ready for bed, and kagome curled up in the floor. It was hard stone, but still not as bad as being kept in that ice-cold cage she was in! And at least here she could stretch out and get somewhat comfortable.

_'She looks so much like Kikyo... My Kikyo, where are you?'_ Were Inuyasha's final thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day strarted out kind of strangely. The little fox demon was back, and shaking Kagome's shoulders to wake her up. Inuyasha had gotten up and not even bothered to wake her! Shippo was surprised, because he usually was not that nice, as he was quick to inform the girl.

His job for the day was to show Kagome the various chores she was expected to do around the castle. But she had them done in only a few hours, where it would have taken the other servants all day. Once she was done with the tasks he had assigned her, she didn't know what to do with herself. She ended up wandering back to Inuyasha's room. There was nothing to do in there, and she was so bored she could barely stand it! So she went back to reading the same book she had started yesterday. Her master was not there, and what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha snatched the book away from her. "Don't you have chores to do?"

"I finished them already."

"Liar!"

"I am not lying!" Kagome grabbed his hand, and led him out into the hall. "Come with me, I'll show you that I finished them all. You can check."

The half-demon narrowed his eyes at her, and yanked his hand out of her grasp. "Don't touch me! And I will do no such thing. If they aren't done, I'm sure someone will come across your mistakes sooner or later, and I will be told about it. But for now, I need your help with something."

She blushed. _'My... help? What does he mean?'_

"You are coming with me on a dangerous mission. I don't have anyone else who is really capable of helping me, other than Shippo. And his only weapons are illusions and tricks."

"Typical for a fox..." She muttered. "But what will I be doing?"

"Do you know how to use any weapons?"

"Actually, I have no idea," The girl looked sad, he noticed, if only for a moment. Then it was gone. "I don't remember anything before I woke up in the cage I was put in. I have no memories of anything. I don't even know where I'm from."

_'That sucks...'_ He thought. "Well let's go outside, and see how good you are."

She followed him to wherever it was they were going. It was already mid-day, and Kagome was starving. But she knew better than to say anything about it. He would have to feed her some time.

They went to a large empty field not too far from the castle. It was around the back, and still inside the huge fence. Kagome knew there was no escape, but she didn't really bother to try. Where would she go anyway? And she might end up in worse shape than this. Who knows what dangers could lay beyond those walls? She had never felt more like the princess in the story book than she did right now.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After about three hours of practicing, they had learned that Kagome was pretty decent with a bow and arrow. She didn't always hit the mark, but she came really close. And sometimes she was perfect. This made Inuyasha wonder... But he shook the thoughts from his mind. It was the only weapon she could really be of any use with.

That was setlled after about the first hour, while the next two were spent practicing. Inuyasha got really close to her, trying to help her with her skills. He could give her tips, but he couldn't aim for her.

Out of nowhere, Kagome's stomach let out a ferocious sounding growl. "We'd better get you inside. When is the last time you ate?" Suddenly his voice showed concern.

"I don't know," She responded weakly.

Inuyasha led her quickly back inside. They went to the kitchen, and he ordered one of the cooks to make her something to eat. Kagome didn't know what to ask for, but was thankful when she ended up with a delicious hot meal.

"Thank you so much!" She responded between bites.

Inuyasha just nodded, and watched the girl eat. He decided to join her, it had been a while since his last meal too. He didn't care for human food most of the time, but he did enjoy it ocassionally.

"Ah, this is where ye two have been hiding," Kaede strode into the kitchen with certainty. "I thought ye would be long gone by now, Master Inuyasha."

"We would be if it weren't for that wretched girl!"

"Why is she dressed in Lady Kikyo's clothing, Inuyasha?" The old woman demanded. This got Kagome's attention. She didn't ask questions, but she looked at both of them, as if trying to figure out who this Kikyo person was.

"Nevermind her," Inuyasha growled. "I didn't have anything else for Kagome to wear, that's all. And I told you never to speak that name in my presence again!"

_'Sounds like she's hit a weak spot,'_ Kagome thought. _'Who is Kikyo? I wonder what happened to them?'_

"Yes, Master Inuyasha... Well in any case, her clothing has been washed. So she won't have to wear those dreadful garments anymore. Now that I see her in them, she does bear a striking resemblence to Kikyo, does she not?" Kaede knew she was deliberately pushing his buttons, just to watch him squirm. But the look on his face was worth it.

"Get. out. NOW!" A clawed hand pointed the old woman in the direction of the door.

"I'll do no such thing. I have one more thing to tell ye, first."

Inuyasha had lost all his patience. If she said her name one more time, he was going to lose it. There would be nothing that he could do to stop himself.

"She won't have to wear Kikyo's clothing anymore. Because I've made her some things of her own to wear, and also managed to make her a few extra sets of these strange ones that she had on. They're in your bedchamber now."

"That's fine, now leave!"

"Oh that's so nice of you," Kagome offered her a kind smile, and recieved one in return. It was better than the glare she got from Inuyasha. "Thanks!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Yes, I know. Kagome had to wear Kikyo's clothes again! Lol. I hate Kikyo, I really do! Well, I hate her with Inuyasha, really. Seeing them together makes me sick. But oh well, the plot does require some of that nonsense... I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Lol, and Kagome still hasn't figured out she is in a different time period. Hah!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Jewel  
Story #: 0070  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is somewhat of a dark/angsty fic, and its written in AU not the world of Inuyasha. Everything is different, but I will try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. This fic is rated M for a reason, there is violence and bad language throughout, and later on there will be graphic (extremely graphic, as you will know if you've read my other fics) sex later on. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter 4:**

The rest of the day wore on uneventfully. Kagome was put in Inuyasha's room and not let out. She was told not to touch anything, but ended up reading from that same one again, the one with the dark green cover, and no title.

"I've brought ye your dinner, Kagome," Lady Kaede brought her a bowl of soup and glass of water. "What are ye reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing at all," She replied, taking the offered food with pleasure.

"Can I ask ye a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"How is it ye were able to walk when we first purchased ye from the lecherous Monk? And while ye were quite filthy, ye were not in such a bad state, as I recall."

"Well they did let me out of my cage for things like bathroom breaks. I only walked to the bathroom and back, so I didn't get much excercise, which is probably why I'm so weak now. I hardly ever spoke to anyone... So I got used to not talking. But sometimes I would sing to pass the time. People always looked at me strangely when I did, but I really don't care. It kept me from becoming mute."

"I see," Kaede nodded her approval. "Well why the sudden interest in that book?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I guess I've always liked books. Although I really don't remember much about it... I do remember reading things."

"That's not what I mean, girl. I mean why are ye so interesting in that particular book?"

"Oh no reason, really..."

Kaede sighed, and returned to the dining room where her master was waiting.

"How is she?"

"The girl will be fine, Inuyasha, it is ye that I am worried about."

"Hmmph." He shrugged indifferently.

Kaede began clearing the leftover food from the table. Whatever was left was for the servants to eat, but he and Kagome were given first pickings.

"But incidentally... What will ye do with her, my Lord?"

"That's not of your concern."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

That night, Kagome didn't speak to Inuyasha. He said nothing to her, and she wasn't about to give him the pleasure of being the first one to talk! So they sat in silence until it was time to go to bed.

She was allowed to read her book, since Inuyasha knew there was not much else for her to do while she was here anyway. _'Until tomorrow, that is...'_

"You'll sleep there," Was all he said to her, before blowing out the candles which kept the room lit. "Goodnight."

She didn't say anything, just layed down and went to sleep. During the night Kagome was restless, and Inuyasha woke up o the sound of her shifting around on the cold floor. It was an unusually cold night, a result of winter beginning to settle in. The poor thing was shivering when he looked at her.

"Kagome?" He nudged her gently. "Are you awake? ...Guess not."

With a sigh, he got and went to the closet. He found a blanket for her. It was made of red velvet and it was pretty warm considering. He also decided to be generous, and give her a pillow too, since her position looked uncomfortable.

Inuyasha gently reached under her to life her head up, and slipped the pillow under her. She stirred in her sleep, and one arm found it's way around him when he spread the blanker over her. He stared at her in amazement for a moment. There was something about her face that was so mezmerizing... though he would never admit that to her during her waking hours. It took all of his resolve not to lay down next to her, as she had subconsciously invited him to do.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Get up!"

Kagome awoke to a harsh voice, and someone kicking her in the ribs. "Wha...?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood. "It's so early..."

"Get ready to go," Inuyasha barked at her. "We're leaving for our journey in fifteen minutes!"

She knew she had no choice, so she gathered what little belongings she had, and they were on their way. Kagome hadn't been anywhere in a really long time.

"Uh... Don't you have a car or something?"

"A car?" He looked at Kagome like she was crazy. "What's that?"

"Oh my gosh! You mean... You've never heard of a- Well, aren't we going to at least take a horse with us? How will we get anywhere?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Well if you keep moving at that pace, we're not going to get very far. I have unfinished business with someone, and I need your help."

"My help?"

He nodded, and they kept walking. Soon they were out of sight of the castle altogether. _'Why didn't anyone else come with us?'_ She wondered. They continued on for a very long time. Inuyasha didn't stop or even slow his pace until mid-afternoon, when they rested for a lunch break.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked while they ate.

"Nowhere special."

"That doesn't help, ya know!"

"It doesn't matter where we end up," he smiled knowingly. "So long as we get what it is we went there for."

"And that would be...?"

"None of your damn business."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next day, early in the morning, they came to a huge clearing in the forest. Kagome thought it was beautiful, especially in the morning sun.

"Alright," Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Here is what I want you to do. I heard that you told Kaede that you liked to sing... Go into the middle of the clearing, and sing."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

Kagome blushed. "But I'm too embarassed to sing in front of anyone..."

"Do it or I'll kill you right here and now!" He drew his sword to prove his point.

"Not with that you won't," She poked the tip of the blade. "It's rusted and chipped. What a useless piece of junk!"

The half-demon growled at her. "Just go. Now!"

"Alright, fine. I'm going... What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care. But no matter what happens once you start you can't stop, got it? If you do, we'll both die."

Kagome really wanted to know why he was having her do this. But he obviosuly wasn't willing to answer any of her questions, so she would go through with it. She felt stronger somehow, when he was with her. It kind of made her wish that he could go with her out into the clearing.

_'Why is he staying hidden?'_

Inuyasha crouched down low in the tall grass, and Kagome walked to the top of a small hill. She began singing in a beautiful but nervous voice.

"Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
Every heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi inotteta..."

Nothing happened for a while... Her voice was starting to get tired from this. It had been a while since she's sang anything at all. But she remembered what Inuyasha said about not stopping no matter what. And although she didn't know the reason behind this, she didn't want to have to start all over again.

"Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every heart yume ni fumi daseruno  
Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru..."

He was listening to her sing. She was lovely, and the song she was singing was really a very sad one. Inuyasha had never heard it before, but it did something strange to him. It was almost as if he felt something, some strange foreign emotion when he heard such words, being sung in such a way.

"Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni ga

Meguru meguro toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugo shi naite  
Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzuketeyuku..."

Soon she felt the winds shift, and Inuyasha bent down even lower. She couldn't even see him anymore! Her body stiffened when she caught sight of an enormous shadow overhead.

"Osani kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
Tsuyouku tsuyoku narit ai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru..."

A screeching sound was heard, and Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest, but still she managed to keep singing. She didn't know why exactly, but something compelled her not to fail her master. The young girl bravely stood her ground, and found herself face to face with a huge dragon. Her body trembled with the force from it's big webbed wings, and it made her fall down. But she still continued carrying sad tune.

"Meguru meguro toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
Kuou mo mata arukitsuzuketeyuku..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: I know this chapter was kind of weird, but I rushed it a bit. I really wanted to update. I really love getting reviews, and I value all your opinions, and your help. I tried to fix the mistakes I had made with past chapter, hope it was okay. If not, well it's just fanfiction, it's not as if I were writng a novel or something... Even if I try to treat it that way, because I want this to be a really good story! Hope it's getting interesting for you now, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but it's 4am, just so you know! I have such great ideas coming up to be used in this fic!**

**The song is called "Every Heart" in English, or "Minnano Kimochi" in Japanese, it's by BoA and is the ending theme song of Inuyasha. I used it because I love the song, it's so beautiful and... I don't own the song and I'm not associated with the artist in any way. Just so I'm not sued... I probably could have could have looked up the lyrics if I'd found them anywhere, but I couldn't find them on any site, so I wrote them down myself. I hope I got it right, if you notice any mistakes, please tell me. I might use the English version later, if I can find time to translate it and write down the words in English.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Jewel  
Story #: 0070  
By Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: This is somewhat of a dark/angsty fic, and its written in AU not the world of Inuyasha. Everything is different, but I will try my best to keep everyone as in-character as possible. This fic is rated M for a reason, there is violence and bad language throughout, and later on there will be graphic (extremely graphic, as you will know if you've read my other fics) sex later on. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I make no profit from my writing.**

**Chapter 5:**

Her song was done, and Kagome could not continue with it any longer. The creature flew down, descending like some terrible dark angel into the meadow. It looked down upon her, and because no melody was heard, it attacked. Kagome looked eye to eye with the fearsome creature_. 'B-but... dragons aren't real!'_ Her mind couldn't even form any coherent thoughts.

Forunately, Inuyasha knew she wouldn't be able to complete this impossible task that he had given her. He drew his sword, and this time it became much larger and sharper than was normal. Kagome looked in his direction him, completely frightened.

_'How did that happen? His sword... it changed!'_

The dragon reached forward with enormous claws, and attempted to bite Kagome. She was paralyzed with fear. She forgot all about the bow and arrows she had brought with her. The helpless girl fell backwards onto the ground, cowering in fear beneath the dragon.

Swiftly, Inuyasha moved in on his prey. The dragon was taken by surprise, when he leapt out from his hiding place.

It growled at him, swinging it's tail around and almost hitting Kagome in the process. But it's attention was focused on the demon coming at him with his sword drawn. It looked completely different than before. The blade was wider, longer, and it didn't look like the same sword at all. There was a bit of fur near the hilt as well, nothing looked the same!

She'd never seen that look in Inuyasha's eyes before, and it scared her. The dragon put up a good fight, and lunged at the demon a few times, but Inuyasha was faster and managed to dodge it's attacks. He tried to pierce it through the heart, but he missed by just an inch.

"Aaagh!" He cried, when the dragon's claw tore into his chest. "Damn it..." His sword was thrown from him, and the beast had the clear advantage.

Kagome knew he was in trouble. At first he was handling it on his own, but now it was clear that he needed her help. Grabbing her bow, Kagome shot an arrow at the dragon's head. It just barely scraped the side of it's face, but it was enough to distract the thing from Inuyasha long enough for him to get to his sword.

"Kyaaah!" With a triumphant cry, Inuyasha's blade sliced through the mighty dragon's neck, completely removing it's head.

The decapitated beast fell to the ground with a crash. Inuyasha was splattered with blood, but at least he was the victor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome voiced her concern, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?"

"First thing's first..." He climbed on top of the dragon's lifeless body, and took something from a small harness on it's back. She hadn't noticed that before... "Got it!"

"What is it?" He showed her what looked like an ordinary, blank piece of paper. "There's nothing special about that. But you're hurt. Here, let me-"

"Psh, I'm fine. Don't worry over me. I'll be healed in no time. You did great, by the way. Let's just hope this is the real thing, and not a fake! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starving."

He crouched down beside the slain dragon, and used his claws to tear into the flesh. The dragon's scales were no problem for a demon like him, and Inuyasha began greedily devouring it. Kagome felt uneasy around him now. It was a disgusting sight, and she looked away, but chose not to comment on it.

"What did you get?" She asked, without turning around.

But he didn't answer her, he just kept eating the dragon, and drinking it's blood. When he was finally done, he led them to a stream so he could rinse off some of the blood that stained her perfect skin.

"This is a map... Or it's supposed to be, anyway."

"Wait, I'm confused," She asked, joining him for a quick drink. "What just happened? What was with the singing? And the dragon, and-"

"Those are questions better suited for asking Lady Kaede, don't you think?"

"I just asked you!"

She tried snatching the paper away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Inuyasha slowly unfolded the map after he was clean enough to do so without ruining it.

"Feh, this is useless! I knew it... There's nothing written on it. All that trouble for nothing!" He crumpled the page and tossed it away.

Kagome went to retrieve it from where it was thrown. "This isn't blank!" She held it up. "Look!"

"You can see something?" Inuyasha took a closer look. "I don't see anything. Hmm... Interesting. Why don't you let me hang onto that until we get back?"

She gave it to him, without thinking much about it. "We're going back?" He just nodded, already leaving, and she sighed and followed him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was another day's travel before they reached the castle again. Inuyasha left Kagome under Shippo's care until he returned from his bath. He also had to look into the matter of getting a new kimono.

"Wow, so you slayed a dragon, Kagome?" The little fox demon was so excited about it. It was cute.

"No, I just helped. Inuyasha did it, really. I hope he gets back soon. I have so many questions I want to ask him."

"Like what?" Shippo sat next to her on the sofa in the den.

"Well he told me to go into the middle of the clearing and sing. And I couldn't stop no matter what happened, or we would both die. Only I did... and that's when the dragon attacked. But he was ready for it. Any idea why he would do that?"

The little fox thought for a moment. "There was this story that my Mom used to tell me a long time ago... It was about a beautiful maiden who tamed a dragon by singing."

"Aye," Lady Kaede had entered the room in the middle of Shippo's story. "I have also heard of this legend. It was said that her love possessed a piece of the dark gem. And he hid it in a place where it could never be found, then made a map. He tied it around the neck of the dragon that she had tamed, so that only she could retrieve it for him."

"Aww that's so sweet... But what happened to them?" Kagome was spellbound and very interested in this story. "I wonder if it's the same dragon that we- Oh my gosh!"

"Wow, neat!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Indeed... Her lover was killed in battle, and the maiden died long ago, leaving only the dragon behind. It is said that only someone of their bloodline can read such a map."

"But I-"

Inuyasha burst into the room. He thrust the paper in Kagome's face, and glared at her. "What does this say? And don't lie to me!"

Kaede interrupted before she could speak. "Do ye really think it necessary to be so harsh on the girl, Inuyasha? And what makes ye think that she can read it?"

"Because I can," Kagome announced.

"Is this true?" Kaede couldn't believe it. "But the only only person that's ever had the ability to do that is K-"

"Don't!" Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't say her name! Just shut up and get out of here, you old hag!"

"Uh oh..." Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out of the room. "Looks like master Inuyasha is getting angry. We'd better leave now, before it gets worse."

"But we can't just leave her h-" She was dragged away by the little kitsune anyway.

"Don't call me an old hag!" Kaede shouted. She knew better than to shout at her master, but it was just so pointless! Why was she supposed to like like Kikyo never existed? "Simply erasing my sister's name does not erase her memories, Inuyasha!"

"You forget who is the master here, and who is the servant!" He snarled at her. Getting lost in his anger, he slashed her across the face.

Droplets of blood spilled onto the carpet, which she herself had just cleaned. Kaede was taken by surprise. Never had Inuyasha struck one of his servants. The slaves, yes. But never Kaede or Shippo!

"That should teach you!" His voice was laced with venom as he left her alone.

She called for Shippo's assistance once Inuyasha was gone. Kagome came rushin into the room too, and was horrified at what she saw. He had sevred Kaede's eye, blinding her on one side.

"What did he do?!" Kagome shrieked.

"He struck me. But it's no big deal... I suppose I deserved it. He has his father's temper..."

Shippo had scampered off to get her some towels to clean the wound, and the mess they had made. Kagome sat with her until he got back. She was really angry that Inuyasha would do this to someone. He was a vampire and a demon but still! She had been nothing but kind to him. The way that Kaede was so dismissive of it bothered Kagome, but now was not the time for that. They had to help her.

"I'll take over all your chores for today," Kagome told her. Already she could tell the others were about to protest. "And don't try to argue. I'm doing it. You just take it easy, and... go see a doctor or something. Shippo, can you help her?"

He nodded. "I think so. It doesn't seem to be that bad. The bleeding's stopped. But she'll be blind."

Kaede kept her proud face on, no matter what happened. She didn't flinch away if it hurt, just allowed them to bandage her eye. Kagome didn't know much about medicine. But she knew the basics.

"Do you have any antibiotics or anything? It might get infected."

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know! Gauze pads, or band aids, or peroxide, or anything?"

"We don't know of any such thing, child," Kaede just looked at her with her one good eye. "Are ye sure ye are feeling well? Perhaps ye should be the one to see a doctor."

Kagome was just beginning to grasp what was going on. _'Oh no... Did I somehow end up in... a different time period than my own? Or could this be another dimension? I wish I could remember what happened to me before I woke up in the cage.'_ But she kept her thoughts to herself, for now.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No one saw Inuyasha for the rest of the day. They assumed he was cooling off somewhere. Shippo helped Kagome with her chores, the same way he would assist Lady Kaede. It was horrible what their master did to her, and they were all really upset about it.

Kagome was relieved when Shippo finally told her they were done. "She has a lot to do every day, doesn't she?"

"Yeah but at least it keeps us busy!" He wore a kind, upbeat smile. He was always so positive about everything.

Inuyasha showed up around dinner time, still with the map in his hand. He sat down across from Kagome at the unecessarily huge table, and didn't say a word. For a long time, no one said anything.

"Who said you could eat in here?" He shot her a glare when she was halfway done with her meal.

She tactfully decided it would be better to change the subject. His room was cold, and she hated staying in there all day anyway. "You weren't trying to read that map, were you? It's obvious that you can't do it yourself."

"No. I was working on a way to bring back the only person that I know of that can read it."

"But I told you I can read it," Kagome argued.

"Yes, but you will most likely lie to me. At least Kikyo was trustworthy..."

"Who's Kikyo?"

"Nevermind! She's none of your business! And if I ever hear you speak her name, I will personally see it that you are killed. I have no problem killing slaves, believe me."

That shut her up. Kagome just sat and looked at him, not daring to speak. She wouldn't have believed him to be that way; she didn't want to believe it. But she had seen what he did to Kaede already. It was best to just listen to him. Despite that fact, Kagome just couldn't help but try to get the last word in. She had alweays been that way, for as long as she could remember. Stubborn.

"Well I don't care what happened anyway! As if I would talk about someone I don't even know. And just for the record, I would not lie to you about what the map says. I have no reason to! You didn't even give me a chance..."

Inuyasha sighed angrily. He was losing patience with her, and fast. If she didn't leave right now, there was no telling what he might do to the poor girl. "Leave. Now, Kagome!" he pointed to the exit. "Go to my room, and wait in there."

"Fine!" She yelled, before storming off to do as she was told. She picked up her plate to take her dinner with her.

"No, leave it," The demon snapped at her. "Girls who get bitchy with me don't deserve to eat."

_'Fuck you!'_ She wanted so bad to tell him that, but she couldn't.

Kagome left the room, but on her way down the hall she overheard two of the other servants talking.

"When does it start?" One of them asked.

"I'm not sure. I know it's sometime this week, or next week, though."

"That poor girl... Do you think that's why he bought her?"

"No idea," The two girls giggled. "But probably. Why else would he purchase a new slave the week before he goes into heat?"

Now she had a reason to escape. There was no way Kagome was going to let that happen. She was adamant about leaving anyway.

But she really wished she hadn't heard that conversation. It kind of hurt to know that's what the other people here thought of her. At least it wasn't Kaede or Shippo, or worse Inuyasha himself, taking about her. But it still made her feel almost as bad.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A/N: Oh and just to let you know I really was joking about making this fic T-rated. It would have to be M-rated anyway, for all the violence and language in it. (And other things later.) I am working really hard on this, so I hope it is enjoyable. There are adult scenes eventually but there is a good bit of plot planned out first. Besides, I just can't see Inuyasha and Kagome jumping into bed with each other right away. It doesn't work like that. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and this chapter should have answered some of your questions.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
